A spork, Cronut and a CD
by Leigh59
Summary: Marty asks a favor from a friend, a favor that Penelope will do her best to do. This could be seen as a follow up from A lesson learned is a lesson to be shared.


_This could be seen as a follow up from a lesson learned is a lesson to be shared. _

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car trying to make a decision. Glancing at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes. He let out a long sigh then picked up his personal cell calling the one person he knew had the wherewithal to do the undoable.

The call is answered on the third ring. "Good morning detective Deeks what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Marty, please. How did you know it was me?"

"I'll tell you a secret." she says then whispers to him. "I have caller ID."

"You're a funny lady Penelope, bright and chipper so early in the morning."

"Not so early here it's after nine and I've been here since six. You called for a reason Marty how can I help you?"

"It's Kensi she on special assignment, I don't know where she is and I'm not allowed to know where she is either."

"Okay."

"We aren't hiding our feelings anymore."

"I'm happy for you both then, go on."

"Penelope, I know she is fine I talked to her on Christmas. Hetty gave me a sat-phone with only one number on it."

"What magic do you need me to do Marty."

"I know your network is vast and from everything that I've heard about you, you're scary too."

"Flattery will get everywhere, seriously what can I pull out of my bag of tricks for you?"

"Can you get a package to her, a small one?"

"That depends? What are we talking about?"

"A cronut and a spork. And a copy of the movie Burnt offerings. Strange I know."

"Not as strange as some of the things that I've dealt with. But why those things?"

Marty sighs softly then tells Penelope what happened. He reasons that if she is going to go to all the trouble she should know why those things are important, at least to him.

"Give me the number on your sat-phone. By the way my middle name is Grace if you're ever in need of a girls name."

He can't help but chuckle at her comment. "Thanks Penelope for everything. I'll keep the name in mind."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm going to really have to dig into my magic bag of tricks for his one. Give me about a week maybe two."

KMKMKM

She stomps her feet before she enters the building, the only thing on her mind is a hot cup of coffee and reading her email with any luck there will be some from her team back in LA.

With her cup in hand she goes to her bunk the only place where she can get any semblance of privacy. She sees a small box on her bunk with no return address on it. The last time she got a box it was from Hetty, She wonders what Hetty has sent her this time.

Placing her cup on the floor she opens the box, a spork she looks at it then places the spork on her bed, she reaches into the box again then pulls our a small foil wrapped circular object. Frowning she pulls the foil back carefully then smiles. She knows who the package is from now, shaking her head slightly she starts to put the foil in the box to toss way when she sees one last thing, a CD pulling it out of the box she laughs out loud reading the title.

Attaches to the CD see sees a note_. Save the spork we'll order the Drunken pig when you get back and this time I won't fall asleep on you. Stay safe. _

She places the spork and the CD into her drawer and locks it with a key. After sniffing the cronut she finds that it is still soft and fresh smelling she shrugs her shoulder and takes a bite, finding it still tastes great she eats the rest with her coffee.

KMKMKM

"Mr. Deeks, You should send Miss Garcia a nice tin of tea, Oolong or perhaps English breakfast. Her connections are on par with my own. Your package did the trick though her spirits are up and she is more focused." Hetty says she takes one step closer.

Deeks blinks his eyes then inhales deeply. "Yes Hetty, thank you for the suggestion.

"One more thing Mr. Deeks, don't do it again. Oh and when you talk to her later thank her for me will you? She sent me a lovely bone china tea service for one."

"I will Hetty and thank you too."

"This is a story that we have to hear don't you agree G?" Sam asks.

"Just what did Penelope do this time? And you had better not of gotten her into any trouble or worse hurt. I don't know it Sam and I can protect you from her team." G informs him. "And you're buying." G tells his as the three men walk up the stairs for a briefing.


End file.
